


Venimeux

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Ficlet, M/M, Murder, POV Second Person, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Tu es là, où tu as toujours rêvé d’être, et maintenant que tu y es, tu ne peux pas te permettre de vaciller.Et alors, pourquoi tu le fais ?
Relationships: Akanishi Jin/Kamenashi Kazuya, Kamenashi Kazuya/Tamamori Yuta





	Venimeux

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Venimeux**

Tu le sens, de plus en plus fort.

C’est le désir, Yuta. C’est un désir que tu as toujours senti, c’est un désir dont tu savais dès le début que tu ne t’allais jamais te débarrasser, car l’envie de le faire à présent est trop fort, si fort que tu ne sais pas comment t’arrêter.

Il est devant toi, et tu sens sa peur, et tu comprends ce que veut dire tenir dans la main la vie de quelqu’un, tu comprends ce que signifie se sentir si puissant, ne devoir pas être là, arrêté à subir pour être plus jeune, plus taciturne, pour avoir moins possibilités.

Car tu as gardé toujours silence, et maintenant que tu sens ces années de non-dits exploser, les mots ne sont pas plus suffisants.

Le pommeau du couteau est si serré dans ta main que tu sens tous les détails de la plastique brute s’imprimer dans ta peau, et tu es sûr que tu vas continuer à voir ces marques longtemps, qu’ils ne vont pas t’abandonner si facilement, ainsi que ses yeux de peur devant toi.

Tu sais qu’il est surpris, car c’est équitable.

Car Yuta est inoffensif, car Yuta est naïf, car Yuta est heureux de ce qu’il a, et il n’a jamais demandé rien de plus.

Car Yuta n’a jamais révélé les désirs cachés au fond de son cœur, et il a toujours considéré que les montrer n’aurait pas changé beaucoup la situation.

Mais à présent tu en as marre de subir, marre de rester les bras croisés devant la débâcle d’un homme qui va de pair avec la tienne, et tu as finalement pris cette décision qui pesait sur toi depuis longtemps.

Tu es là, où tu as toujours rêvé d’être, et maintenant que tu y es, tu ne peux pas te permettre de vaciller.

Et alors, pourquoi tu le fais ?

Tu le désires, n’est pas ? Tu désires mettre fin à sa vie et à ta douleur, tu désires pouvoir te tailler ta part de félicité ou un peu de repos pour ton esprit, mais tu sais parfaitement que ce ne va jamais changer.

Tu as foutrement peur, la même qu’il ressent, mais tu essayes de ne le montrer pas, car c’est ton moment, et c’est le moment que tu te montres fort.

Que tu prétendes de n’être pas faible comme, au fond, tu as été pendant tous ces années.

Tu t’approches un pas, et tu es plus près de ton désir.

Tu lèves la main, tu entends ses prières et ses plaints, tu le veux presque pleurer comme un enfant, et ces larmes et cette humiliation sont la sève de ta vengeance.

Parce qu’il a toujours eu tout, et tu as resté seulement avec les miettes de ce qu’il a choisi de te laisser.

Tu ne veux pas qu’il continue comme ça, tu ne veux pas plus te retrouver tout seule à la maison le soir, à te demander pourquoi tu vives encore, quand la solitude te dévore de l’intérieur et tu ne sais pas comment la vaincre.

Tu veux arracher sa présence par le monde comme tu arracherais le poison d’une blessure encore ouverte, et tu sens que le faire serait bien, et qu’il ne mérite pas vivre plus que toi.

Et tu t’approches, encore et encore, et à chaque pas tu vois la conviction se faire plus fort dans son regard, et tu sais qu’il ne croyait pas que tu allais le faire vraiment, car tu es le petit et inoffensif Yuta qui ne désire jamais rien et qui ne demande jamais rien, car il est content comme ça.

Et Yuta n’aurait jamais le courage de le faire. Mais en revanche tu l’as, n’est pas ?

Parce qu’il est tout ce que tu demandes à toi-même.

Tu te penches et tu coules le couteau avec une brutalité que tu ne savais pas que tu avais.

Une fois. Deux.

C’est fascinant la vue de son sang. Tu en as jamais assez, tu ne peux pas t’arrêter.

Il meurt, devant toi, et ses yeux sont encore ouverts, encore imprégnés de la même peur qui t’a donné la force de continuer, de réaliser le désir qui a resté longtemps dans ton cœur.

Tu t’arrêtes.

C’est fini, maintenant.

Et tu sais que rien ne va changer, que tu n’aurais pas ta part de félicité, mais maintenant ce n’est pas important.

Tu as les mains tachées du sang de Jin, et tu sais que ce ne va pas te donner le droit d’avoir Kame, mais ce n’importe pas.

Tu es heureux, car tu as arraché cette présence de sa vie.


End file.
